MicroRNAs or miRNAs are short sequences of RNA (20-24 nucleotide molecules) that function by altering the stability or translational efficiency of targeted mRNAs. There has been a significant amount of recent research into miRNAs that has attempted to determine their full scope, mechanism of action and disease association. Products associated with the understanding and clinical application of miRNAs will likely play a strong part in the future of medical care. Given the importance of miRs during different biological processes, tools for repression of miR function may be useful for research and have therapeutic potential. MicroRNAs are thought to regulate tumor progression and invasion via direct interaction with target genes within cells.
Current tools for the analyses of microRNA (miR) function rely on expensive and time consuming gene targeting mutagenesis or repetitive administration of chemically modified miR antagomirs. Accordingly, inexpensive, long-term, and safer (reduce side effects) system for treatment of various cancers, disease tissues, infections is needed.